Naruto the First devilangel hybrid
by NeoGamer93
Summary: After ending the war he is sent to a new universe where magic is used in place of chakra now he has to fight in another war that will once again decide the fate of the world.
1. Chapter 1 New world New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool dxd.**

"Ugh... Where am I"? Said a young man as he stood up from the ground. He has blond spiky hair, bright blue eyes and whisker marks on his face, he is wearing a tattered orange and black jumpsuit with orange pants. "What happened? Ugh... Now I remember". Said the young man as he recalls what happened.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Everywhere you looked all you can see is destruction and death. The cause of this disaster is none other that Kaguya otsutsuki the mother of all chakra. Standing against her is the reincarnations of Indra and Asura, Naruto and Sasuke, the only two who can end the war by sealing Kaguya again._

 _"You ready Sasuke". Asked Naruto as he unleashes his biju state while Sasuke forms Susano._

 _"Hmn are you dobe"? Asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face._

 _"Heh always the smartass huh" . Replied Naruto as they both jump into action with Naruto taking Kuramas fox form and Sasuke with his Susano jumps on and both charge Kaguya._

 _"Foolish children you can never defeat me". Said Kaguya as she prepares to fight again._

 _With that both sides met in a clash of bones and ethereal swords and claws, Sasuke attempts to slice Kaguya but she dodges and teleports to the left of Naruto where she uses almighty push to send him flying sesing this Sasuke takes the opportunity to get close to her to take her down but she manages to dodge him at the last moment where she then delivers a fatal blow by stabbing him with a lance made from the dead bone pulse bloodline. After seeing his friend fall before Kaguya he is overtaken by hate that he sends a Bijudama towards her where it's connects and sends her flying a distance away where Naruto dismisses his Kurama fox form as he gets to Sasuke as he is near death._

 _"SASUKE"! Yelled Naruto as he kneels next to his dying friend._

 _"Cough cough Na-naruto I'm sorry that this had to happen cough... At .. At least I was able to redeem myself and my clan for what they did, now I need to ask you a favor, cough please take my eyes don't let my sacrifice be in vain". Said Sasuke with blood coming from his mouth._

 _"Wh-what? Please don't say that I'm sure Sakura can save you just hang on". Said Naruto as he tries to lift Sasuke only for him to stop him._

 _"No it's too late I'm not gonna make it in time just do this for me as my last wish please take my eyes and end this war Naruto" said Sasuke as his breathing becomes shallow._

 _"...O-ok Sasuke I'm sorry that I couldn't help you I just hope that you will be at peace finally, thanks for everything my friend". Said Naruto with tears in his eyes as he takes his best friends eyes and implants them into himself with the Bijus helping in the process, with that Sasuke Uchiha died._

 _"Rest in peace, brother". Said Naruto as he stands up and faces Kaguya with his new eyes, in the left eye is the rinne-sharingan and in the right is the eternal mangekyou sharingan. "Alright Bitch let's go"! Yelled naruto as he charges Kaguya with everything he has._

 _"Are you upset that I Killed you friend then come have your revenge if you can kill me that is" said Kaguya as she readies another bone lance as Naruto gets close only to dodge as he comes in with a rasengan in his hand. Soon enough they trade blows with naruto having the upper hand thanks to the sharingan and soon finds an opening that he takes by grabbing Kaguya and activating the seals on his hands that resemble the sun and the moon sealing Kaguya, knowing that she will be sealed once more Kaguya opens a portal in time and space as a last ditch effort to prevent being sealed but it's not to be as she is sealed before she could jump into it, that's not to say that it was not put to use since she had been sealed the portal went chaotic and sucked Naruto into it. "Ohhh Shiiiitttt"! Yelled Naruto as he is swept away from the Battlefield, never to be seen again._

 _As he is tumbling threw the portal Naruto is knocked unconscious and enters his mindscape where the nine biju are. "Well isn't this perfect we managed to seal Kaguya only to be sent threw a portal to who knows where". Said Naruto as he sits in the middle of the Biju. "Well atleast we stopped her kit it's more than what anyone could have hopped for but now we have a different problem, since you sealed Kaguya before she could jump into the portal it became unstable right now your body is being affected by it". Said Kurama with the others agreeing with him. "WHAT"!? Yelled Naruto in shock as he looks at Kurama. "What the hell are we going to do then"!? Asked Naruto in panic._

 _"Calm down kit there is something we can do but there's one problem". Said Kurama with a bit of hesitation. "What can we do Kurama". Asked Naruto not liking the hesitating sound in his voice. "Well we could give you our power and turn you into a pseudo Jubbi but if we do this we will be giving up our lives in exchange, I know you don't feel comfortable with that but there's no other way if you are to survive". Said Kurama sadly as he and the others had grown attached to Naruto. "Wh-what? You would do that for me"? Asked a shocked Naruto as he looks around to see the other Biju giving him nods of agreement. "Well then I guess this is it then I just wish everyone of you could have had the freedom you longed for". Said Naruto. "Don't be sad Kit you gave us what others wouldn't, friendship for that we gladly give our lives so that you will live, if your ready stand in the center we'll handled the rest". Said Kurama. With that Naruto stands in the center of all the Biju as they all extend their tails and send their energy to Naruto who screams in unbearable pain, soon enough they finish transferring their power and lay down as Naruto is on his knees panting from screaming so much. "Fuck that was Painful". Said Naruto as he stands only to see the Biju become transparent. "I guess this is goodbye huh"? Asked Naruto sadly. "Yea kit but don't be sad just because we are not here anymore doesn't mean you'll be alone just remember so long as you keep us in your heart we will never be alone though during the transfer something I can't explain occurred don't misunderstand you became a pseudo Jubbi but I sense another type of energy inside you what it is I can't tell you'll just have to discover it on your own kit". Said Kurama as he and the other start to disappear which causes Naruto to cry._

 _"...Sniff Thank you everyone.. Sob I'll live my life in your absence... Cry...". Said Naruto as he mourns the death of his closest friends. Soon after mourning them he wakes up to a new land. "Where the hell am I? This doesn't feel like anywhere I've been before". Said Naruto as he looks around to see barren lands with no one in sight. "Sigh well I guess I better see if I can find out where I am exactly". Said Naruto as he starts walking unaware that he's being watched._

 _"See sister I told you I felt someone with strong magical energy nearby" said a shadowy figure._

 _"I see well introduce yourself and bring him to me". Said another shadowy figure._

 _"At once sister". Replied the first shadowy figure as it follows Naruto._

 _"Man I've been walking for like an hour now isn't there anyone here at all, just where did that portal take me". Said Naruto to himself._

 _" Are you lost"? Asked a voice behind Naruto that causes him to scream out in surprise._

 _"FUCK are you trying to give me a heart attack"!? yelled/asked Naruto as he looks at the person behind him. He was about his age maybe a year or two older he had shoulder length black hair brown eyes and a serious face. He is wearing a black robe with gold trimmings that goes around his back and covers his right arm which has a gold shoulder guard and part of a lotus flower design and the right side of his chest the robe has two long black straps at the waist, the robe is held together by a red sash that holds a tribal waist wrap, on the left side of his waist is his sword.._

 _"Umm who are you". Asked Naruto._

 _"Isn't it rude to ask someone their name without giving your First"? Asked the Unknown male._

 _"Ah sorry my names Naruto Uzumaki" greeted Naruto._

 _" I'm Susano God of the sea and storm, I have been sent to bring you to my sister Amaterasu The Goddess of the sun now come with me". Susano said as he starts walking with Naruto following him since she's the only way he'll get some answers. After traveling for two hours they finally come to a castle where Amaterasu resided._

 _"Sister I have brought the one you have requested". Said Susano as he bows to his sister._

 _"Very good brother and you needn't bow to me". Said the female who sat on her throne. She has long black hair that goes past her waist she has a cute face with red eyes she is wearing a sleeveless black blouse with a white collar with black strips and a red tie with a black skirt with a red belt and black boots, this was Amaterasu Susano's sister._

 _"Welcome young man can I have the name of our new guest" Greeted Amaterasu._

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, your Highness" said Naruto as he bows._

 _"Hmm so tell me Naruto how was it you came to be here in the first place"? Asked Amaterasu. With that Naruto explains what had happened from the war to waking up in this new world. "_ _Hmm so you come from another universe entirely, well I'm afraid that going back is impossible for we have never heard of this universe you lived in I'm sorry". Said Amaterasu. "That's ok I'm just glad that the war is over hopefully the others can live on after that. Now the problem is what I do now since I'm new here and all". Said Naruto._

 _"Well how about this you can join the youkai and Shinto faction since you yourself are a youkai now being the new Jubbi albeit a pseudo one, and I can sense the other power that Kurama said you had, it's what our universe calls Magic, each faction has their own type of magic, they are devil Magic, Fallen angel Magic and Angel Magic. With each faction being at war in the past some of their magic Knowledge has been lost, for now everything has been peaceful but we fear that soon that peace will end. In case that does happen we'll need all the help we can get so what say you Naruto, will you join us"? Asked Amaterasu._

 _"It would be my honor to join your Faction, your Highness". Said Naruto as he bows again. "Excellent we'll start you training in the use of your magic tomorrow, for now get some rest". Said Amaterasu with that Naruto was taken to his new room to rest. 'Well this has been one hell of a day, I just hope that my sacrifice was not in vain'. Thought Naruto as he lays down and soon falls asleep._

 _Since then he was trained in the use of his magic which was devil magic which didn't come as a surprise since he had a demon in him since birth along with this is an ability called Haki because of this he is able to sense spiritual energy, the use of life force and the ability to overpower his enemies._

 _Its been a year since he arrived in this universe, during that year Naruto has become a powerful force, this had cause him to be challenge by many warriors and he has bested them all. Soon enough he had found something he didn't believe he would, love. He had met her during a walk around the Shinto faction. Her name is yasaka a female nine tailed fox as soon as he saw her he fell for her beauty and her personality, after being together for a few months Naruto proposed to her where she had gladly accepted soon by the end of the year they had gotten married. With him now being married he trained twice as hard in order to protect her, it was during a training session that something troubling happened just after practicing his devil magic a wave of strong energy was felt with Naruto being hit the most soon after the wave hit Naruto felt something within him awaken, when he went to Amaterasu for information it was discovered that aside from devil magic Naruto now had angel magic._

 _"By Satan no one has ever heard of someone having both devil magic and angel magic together your lucky to be alive at all" Said Amaterasu in surprise._

 _"Well then I guess I better start training in the use of this new magic, huh". Said naruto with Amaterasu agreeing. So after another year of training Naruto felt he was ready to head to Japan to see what has been going on in the human world._

 _"Naruto, dear I need you to do me a favor once you go to the human world please check on the nekomata race in the underworld I fear that they may be in trouble". Pleaded Yasaka with Naruto agreeing, with that he left the Shinto and yokai faction._

 _Upon his arrival to the nekomata race in the underworld he is shocked to see death and destruction all around him._

 _"What the hell happened here"? Naruto asked as he continued searching the village where he sees the unthinkable devils needlessly killing innocent Nekomata, blinded by rage his let's loose his power killing all the devils and saving any nekomata he could. Soon after making sure no one was left he sent any nekomata to his wife in Kyoto. After that he went on to the human world where upon arriving he is contacted by Amaterasu who tells him that he's to deal with the fallen angels in the area but as soon as the message is given he is struck from behind by an energy blast which sends him skidding across the ground with his clothes in tatters._

 _(Flashback end)_

'Ok when I catch the bitch who blindsided me their ass is getting kicked'. Thought naruto as he gets up to see a female with a set of black wings she was dressed in nothing but straps covering her privates she had purple hair and she wore armor shoulder pads and boots this was the fallen angel Raynare. "So your the bitch that blindsided me huh? Well get ready to get your as kicked". Said Naruto as he creates a sword made of angelic light.

'Oh fuck angel weapon just great' thought Raynare in shock. With that they started to fight. Raynare attempted to fly by him to cut him down but he dodged where he sent a kick that sent her back where she gasped for breath. Knowing that she underestimated him she quickly flew away to report on this new threat just as she does Naruto jumps toward her to end her but just as he reached her she sends a black energy lance toward him causing him to be sent back giving her the chance to escape.

"Dammit she got away, ah well I'll take care of her soon right now I better see where I can find a new place to live at". Said naruto as he dismisses his weapon and leaves the area not knowing that he was so focused on Raynare that he didn't sense the other person there.

"So that was the energy I felt enter my factions domain, well we shall see just what he is doing here". Said the unknown figure as they left as well.

 **Hey everyone NeoGamer93 here with a new story please rate and review and vote on my poll on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2 Two Years

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD or Bleach. Please read and review**

As Naruto walks around the city looking for a place to live, he can't help but remember the last 2 years since he arrived in this world. "Man I can't believe that it's been two years already since I arrived, feels like just yesterday I had begun training in my new abilities". Said Naruto as he thinks back to the begining of his training.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was the day after his meeting with the Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu, now it was time for his training in the use of his magic to begin. With that he makes his way to the training grounds having been informed by Susano that he was to meet his magic instructor there, once he arrived he sees an old monkey with clothes of an old era, though old he was well built having a body builders physique and carrying a Bo staff, this was Sun Wukong, a remnant from the song dynasty._

 _"Greetings young one, you must be Naruto, they say that you come from another universe. I'm sorry that you have been taken from your old world, but know that those who you cared for will never forget what you have done for them". Said Sun as he balances himself on his staff._

 _"Thank you Sensei, I know that my sacrifice will not be forgotten. Though I just wish I could have been there when the war was over, I'm glad that those I held precious can live their lives much easier now". Said Naruto as he approaches his new Sensei._

 _"Hmm well enough of this sentimental stuff, my Name is Sun Wukong I have come to understand that you have a hidden Magic in you and I can sense it is strong yet still locked within you, let's begin with drawing out your Magic". Said Sun._

 _"Ok but how do I do that since I was never trained in the use of Magic before" said Naruto as he thought on how to unlock his Magic._

 _"it's actually quite simple really, though I have never heard of this chakra you use it should be similar to Magic in a sense try feeling for this Magic as you had likely done with your chakra" said sun as he started meditating._

 _'Feel for my Magic huh' thought Naruto as he began to feel for the magic inside him. It was a slow process being that the only energy he ever used had been chakra, and at first he had trouble feeling it but after a while he started to feel this foreign energy inside him, grabbing hold of this feeling he pulled it to the surface where upon getting close exploded outward and caused Sun to stop his mediation feeling a distructive energy was over him, which caused him to look at Naruto to see him panting from unlocking his magic and from the feel it was devil Magic. "Well done Naruto you have unlocked your Magic which happens to be Devil Magic not surprising since you did have a demon sealed in you since birth from what I had been told, anyway know that this type of Magic is mainly used for offensive abilities while in combat. Now watch closely this is the first of the Many spells I'll be teaching you" said Sun as he extends his arm where a giant demonic seal appears, soon enough Naruto sees him launch a red beam towars the traing dummy which reduces it to ash. "That move is called the red fire cannon as you can see its very powerful when used correctly. Now you try". Said Sun as he watches Naruto try to learn the move._

 _'Ok let's see if I can get it to work' thought Naruto as he extends his arm but as he does he starts to feel his power become unstable which causes him to be blown back. "Ugh... What happened? Naruto asked as he stood up from the ground. " It seems to when you tried to form the attack the energy became unstable, try calming your mind first before using that attack just focus on your target" said Sun as he continues to watch Naruto._

 _Soon after that Naruto calmed his mind and focused on the training dummy, when he went to try the attack again he felt the energy was still stable after which he felt the build up of the attack, after he felt it build upto the max he released the attack, though not as strong as Sun's attack the damage done from Naruto's attack still destroyed the dummy. "Very good young one now just practice the attack till it becomes second nature to you". Said Sun as he continued to meditate as Naruto continued practicing the spell for the rest of the day, by the end he was able to nearly make it just as powerful as Sun's but it left him drained of magic. "that's enough for today Naruto come back here tomorrow to continue" said Sun as he finished meditating and left the training ground as did Naruto._

 _"Report Sun Wukong" said Amaterasu as Sun bowed having gone to Amaterasu after leaving Naruto. "So far I have only taught him the red fire cannon spell while he can make it powerful enough it leaves him drained of magic because of it being so low in level just having unlocked it I'm amazed he was able to do the spell let alone master it to this degree" said Sun. "Hmmm very well continue with training him in magic and keep me updated on how he does, dismissed" said Amaterasu as Sun bows again and leaves._

 _'Well aren't you just full of surprises Naruto though you have a ways to go before you are ready to fight in this world should you need to' thought Amaterasu as she retired to her chambers for the night._

 _The next day Naruto is training in using the red fire cannon spell again so far he has gotten a little better in its use but has yet to fully master it. "Man mastering this spell is like when I tried to master the rasenshuriken". Said Naruto while Sun watched him from the sidelines. 'Hmm to have progressed this far so soon, just how much potential do you have Naruto'? Thought Sun as he calls Naruto to him._

 _"Yes Sensei? Asked Naruto as he got close. "Naruto I'm about to show you one of the few defensive spells I have learned in using devil Magic it's called the wind barrier, as the name suggests it causes the user to surround themselves in an invisible bubble of wind that protects ten from harm while not lethal it does harm anyone who gets close the only downside is that user has to stay still in order to use this spell" said Sun as he shows Naruto the spell by having him step back to where it's safe and soon chants the spells incantation after which he asked Naruto to try and attack him where upon getting close he felt the rapid winds cut into him._

 _"Gah that stings" said Naruto knowing that had this spell been stronger he would most likely end up needing to go to the hospital. With that Naruto spent the rest of the week mastering both spells. After the week was over he was given a new spell to learn called death wave, as the name implies this spell is a very powerful death spell, with a wave of a users hand they can create a dark purple wave of energy that should anything be hit will become withered and die. Though this spell is only to be used as a last resort because it leaves the user drained of their magic regardless of how much they have._

 _This was Narutos training for the next two months with him learning other offensive and deffensive spells, after which he is told that he has completed his Magic training the only thing left is for him to continue to come up with new spells of his own._

 _"Now that you have completed your Magic training it time for you to learn about Haki, now this is the ability to sense energy called kenbunshoku with this ability you'll be able to sense any form of energy to unlock this ability you must be intuned with the world around you, then there is Busoshoku the use of life force with this ability you can harden your body and increase its potential or strengthen any weapon you use and finally theres haoshoku which allows you to over power your enemies". Said Sun as he explained what he will be teaching Naruto next._

 _"Now to learn kenbunshoku like I said you need to be intuned with the world now from what I've been told is that you have prior training in this I believe your universe called this senjutsu" said Sun._

 _"Yes that's what we called the energy of nature and being intuned with it" said Naruto as he sat across Sun. "So all I have to do is intune myself with this world to unlock my Haki abilities right? Asked Naruto._

 _"Correct young one the best way to do this is by meditating". Said Sun as he got into a meditation position himself with Naruto following his example._

 _At first it was difficult for Naruto as there was little nature energy here as opposed to the toads homeland, but after a few hours he started feeling the familiar sensation of senjutsu making him go into sage mode._

 _"Ah good you have intuned yourself with this world, now we can go about unlocking your Haki. Now I want you to focus somewhere in the city I have left my Staff what I want you to do is feel its energy and bring it to me understand"? Said Sun as he continued meditating._

 _"Yes Sensei" said Naruto as he went looking for the staff having sensed it after leaving the training ground. As he walks the streets in the city he observes his surroundings. 'Man it's just like Konoha in terms of architecture reminds me of home actually' thought Naruto as he continues walking and searching for his Sensies staff. 'Ok I sense the staff close by' thought Naruto as he looks around and soon finds the staff and is a out to head back when he sees something or more specifically someone. She was the very meaning of beauty with her shining golden hair and gold colored eyes and her beautiful face that any woman would kill for, her voluptuous body though covered by a shrine maidens robes left little to the imagination._

 _'Oh w-wow I have never sees such beauty before not even Sakura could be able to match this level of beauty' thought Naruto as his gaze lingered on this Goddess in human form. Sensing that someone was watching her she looks around to see this cute blond man looking at her, seeing his interest in her and feeling a bit like teasing him she decides to wink at him in a sexy pose causing him to blush and quikly leave the area before it gets worse, though as he does he heard her cute giggling and swore he heard angels singing. Though as he does he feels something within him that he has never felt before. 'What is this feeling I have? My hert beating so fast, and I'm all nervous what could this mean'? Thought Naruto as he made his way back to the traing ground where his Sensei was waiting._

 _"Welcome back Naruto I see you managed to find my staff, though I sense great confusion in you what has happened"? Asked Sun as he takes his staff from Naruto._

 _"I don't really know Sensei all I can say is that I have this weird feeling ever since I got the staff, and saw this shrine maiden". Said Naruto as he tells Sun about the young woman he saw._

 _"Hmm well Naruto I'm happy to announce that what your feeling isn't bad infact it's the opposite really, what you feel right now is what is called love, it seems that you have fallen in love with a young maiden and she perhaps fancies you as well, but for now let's not dwell on this matter let's continue with learning the other forms of Haki". Said Sun as he got ready to teach Naruto the use of Busoshoku. "Now in order to use Busoshoku one must bring out their very life energy to strengthen ones body or weapon, think of it like wearing armor only this armor is from inside you. To do this one must push past ones limits, now let's begin come at me with everything you've got". Said Sun as he prepares himself, with that Naruto charges at him._

 _(1 month later)_

 _Its been a month since Naruto started learning about Haki and so far he has only been able to strengthen his arms even then it only lasts for a few minutes befor he has to deactivate the ability. Along with learning Haki Naruto has also been learning more about the woman he saw during his training, now we find Naruto training in Busoshoku with his clones as they spar with Sun overseeing it._

 _"So how far has he progressed in using Haki"? Asked Amaterasu as she walks up to Sun._

 _"So far he has come along well though he still has a way to go but I have no doubt that he will be a force to be wrekened with in the future. Though I sense that you've come here for more then just to inquire about his progress". Said Sun as they continue to watch Naruto train._

 _"Heh as perceptive as ever eh Sun? But in honesty I came to ask if you think he's ready for the next phase of his training"? Asked Amaterasu._

 _"Well considering that you plan on having your brother train him in the way of the sword I would ask you to give me some more time before you do to properly train him in the last step of Haki only then will he be ready for your brother". Said Sun just then Naruto finished his training session with his clones._

 _"Ok I'll give you a few months to prepare him keep me informed of any changes". Said Amaterasu as she left the training ground._

 _'Hmm seems like I'll have to up his training if he's to be ready for Susano'. Thought Sun as he dismissed his student for the day._

 _The next couple of months Naruto went through the most hellish training he has ever had though old Sun was no pushover when it came to going all out more then once did Naruto have been knocked unconscious though painful it showed results being that he was able to master Haki to its max along with completely master all the speeds he was taught not only that when push came to shove Naruto unlocked something thought long since dead the blood of a dragon making him a kitsune dragon hybrid, so far the only ability that shows his dragon blood has be the wings that have showed up though they are retractable and he can now call them out at will it has yet to be seen if he will unlock anything else._

 _"Alright Naruto this will be the final test before you head of to train with Susano. You must defeat me in combat for your training to be complete". Said Sun with that they both went at it with Naruto starting off by firing a red fire cannon which Sun dodged and came at Naruto swinging his Staff but had to jump back as he felt the sting of the wind barrier Spell. "Excellent Naruto but I'm not done yet". Said Sun as he jumps back and sends a wave of electricity threw his staff and launches it at Naruto who deactivates the wind barrier and uses Busoshoku to harden his skin before he is struck though not as painful the attack still shocked him. After regaining his balance he charges Sun using a combination of Busoshoku and Haoshoku to over power Sun caught unaware of these he is able to knock Sun back a few steps where he soon casts an invisibility spell on himself and disappears, seeing this Naruto uses kenbunshoku to find him by sensing him only to sense Sun behind him which he dodges. Seeing that he was discovered he released the spell soon enough they were trading blows until Naruto found an opening where he sent a rasengan into Sun's stomach and sent him flying after he landed Naruto rush toward him where he takes a kunai from his pouch and places it at Suns neck. "Yield". Said Naruto as Sun regains his Barings only to see that he is at knife point and yield. "Congradulations Naruto you have finished you training with me, now I Suggest you get some rest for tomorrow you will be trained by Amaterasus brother Susano". Sais Sin as he got up and left the training grounds._

 _The next day when Naruto arrived he saw that Susano was al ready there along with his sister Amaterasu. "Greetings Naruto I hope you ready for my training know first that this training will be the most challenging yet. As for my sister being here she's here to train you as well so for the remainder of the year you'll learn the ways of the sword and any other things you may need help with._

 _With that the second half of his training started it was a slow process the first month being that Naruto had never really used a sword but as the months went by he started to master the sword arts that by the time the year was over he was a master in his own right. It was also during these months that he trained in the use of his dragon blood now aide from the wings Naruto is able to use the elements of nature itself once the year was done Naruto had one final test fight both Amaterasu and Susano._

 _Alright Naruto all that left is to beat us and your training will be complete". Said Susano. With that they both charged at each other swords drawn. The met in the middle where the sounds of steel hitting steel was heard. Naruto swung from the left which was Blocked by Susano, using the moment Susano pushed Naruto back which caused Naruto to lose his footing but recovered quickly and blocked the next strike from Susano. Off to he side Anaterasu saw how they were evenly matched and that they had been going at it for half an hour now. After half an hour passed both Naruto and Susano had cuts all over their bodies and decided to end it with one move, soon enough they met and passed each other soon enough someone fell it was Susano with his sword broken from the Busoshoku infused sword Naruto wielded._

 _"Congradulations Naruto you are a sword master now all that's left is for you to fight Amaterasu for your traing to be complete". Said Susano as he leave the training ground heading to the hospital._

 _"Alright Naruto are you ready for the final test"? Asked Amaterasu as she stands across from Naruto._

 _"As ready as I'll ever be your Highness". Replied Naruto as he got ready for the final test._

 _With that they went at it staring with Taijutsu. Having infused his body Busoshoku and made his attacks harder and stronger. Even with this he was hard pressed fighting her, soon enough they switched to usings magic attacks with Naruto firing red fire cannons at her but she dodged the attacks and started to charge at him at high speeds unable to dodge Naruto released his dragon wings and used them as a shield even with this he was still sent flying where he extended his wings and started flying now having an advantage he started launching elemental attacks until he had to land because even with his high stamina he could only fly for so long soon enough they began trading blows again after ten minutes of this he decided to end it with their most powerful move. Amaterasu used he namesake the black flames where Naruto used his rasenshuriken after they unleashed their attacks the flames were merged with the rasenshuriken and sent both attacks toward Amaterasu which she dodged and ended the match seeing that he was ready._

 _"Congradulations Naruto you are now ready to head to the human world now get some rest you'll need it". Said Amaterasu as they leave the training grounds._

 _The next day was like any other day Naruto was out and about in the city where he had met the young shrine maiden a year ago since then he has not seen her but he hopes to see her soon to ask her out on a date but yet no luck in finding her._

 _'Where could she be'? Thought Naruto as continued waking when he was called out._

 _"Hey blondie you looking for someone"? Asked an unknown man._

 _"Huh, oh yeah I'm looking for this girl I don't know her name but she mas this golden hair and golden eyes she wears a shrine maiden robe, have you seen her"? Asked Naruto_

 _"Yeah her names Yasaka little is known but rumor has it she is a nine tailed fox yokai". Said the unknown man._

 _"Oh ok thanks by the way who are you"? Asked Naruto._

 _"on sorry my name is Indra I'm from the Hindu religion I'm just visiting with some friends but word of advice don't go looking for trouble ok". Said Indra as he goes back to drinking with his friends._

 _"Thanks". Said Naruto as he continues walking._

 _After some time wondering he decides to go train for a bit as he walks back he runs into Indra again but this time he's drunk of his ass, "hey blondie (hic) let me as you something (hic) what two bit whore did you come from? I mean seriously what mother would just open her legs to spawn such a bastard child. Man she must have been a real Bitch". Said a drunk Indra._

 _Now Naruto over the years has been working on keeping his emotions in check but when his mother is insulted that's crossing the line so it doesn't come as a surprise that upon hearing this he started beating Indra into an inch of his life, as this happens Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma from the Hindu religion his old Sensei Sun Wukong and Yu-Long see Naruto just as he cuts of Indra's left arm after that they jump into action to subdue Naruto but just as they confront Naruto he unleashes his devil magic where upon doing so he is covered in demonic armor that increased his power a hundred fold where he was able to not only match the 5 gods but also overpower them all and defeat them, as this happened someone in the group of people who saw this managed to get Indra medical attention, also in the audience was none other than Yasaka who saw The cute blonde from a year ago watching the beating of the top gods of both the Hindu religion and the Shinto and Yokai faction and couldn't help but get turned on by the display. Having beating the gods Naruto leaves the area and heads to the training grounds to blow of som steam. Once there he unleashed all types of attacks both magic and chakra powered, just after an hour of destroying trees there was a huge energy shockwave felt throught the world, as it passes over the Shinto and Yokai faction Naruto feels a new energy being being unlocked. 'Ok just what the hell was that and what did it do to me'? Naruto Entally asked himself as he decided to see Amaterasu the next day to see what has happened._

 _That night as Naruto slept he saw vision of a village on fire with dead citizens on the streets though he couldn't make out any defining features what he did see was a group of shadowy figures killing the citizens, seeing this made something snap in Naruto but before he saw what would happen next he awoke wondering what the dream meant but kept it to himself for the moment, soon after getting up he went to the throne room to ask Amaterasu what had happened the day before._

 _"Greeting Naruto what can I do for you"? Amaterasu asked as she sees Naruto enter her throne room._

 _"Greeting your highness I'm here to inquire about what happened yesterday after the huge shockwave was felt". Said Naruto as he bows._

 _"I don't know Naruto, all I can say is that it deals with all the factions though how it does had yet to be seen". Said Amaterasu as she ponders what this could mean._

 _"Oh that serious huh? Well aside from that there is another thing that has happened just as the wave hit our Faction something in me was unlocked though I have yet to see what it was". Said Naruto_

 _"Well I would have Sun take a look to see but someone yesterday put him in the hospital, want to explain"? Asked Amaterasu as she looks at the sheepish looking Naruto._

 _"Yea sorry about that but one of the Hindu gods just pissed me off with insulting my mother". Said Naruto as he scratches the back of his head._

 _"Well I'll let it slide this time but please try to show restraint next time I really dont need such a headache". Said Amaterasu as she looks at Naruto with a deadpan look._

 _"Yes your Highness" replied Naruto._

 _"Well we will have to wait until Sun is released from the hospital to see what has awoken inside of you, for now just go about your day I will summon you when Sun is released dismissed". Said Amaterasu with Naruto bowing and leaving the throne room._

 _Its been a week since the incident and those who saw what Naruto can do wisely backed off knowing that if they tried anything he wouldn't think twice about unleashing hell on them. After the week was over and Sun being released from the hospital he was able to tell them that whatever that shockwave was unlocked angelic magic within Naruto, to say they were shocked was an understatement they were beyond shocked never has there been a devil/angel hybrid though what was first thought impossible was right before their eyes was living proff that it can be possible for there to be such a hybrid. Soon after learning what was unlocked within Naruto that he was to be called a Nephelam a being of both angelic and demonic races having their abilities yet none of the weaknesses. Now knowing what he was they decided to postpone his leaving to the human world so that he could learn about his angelic powers and combining them with his demonic energy, sadly he will have to train in them on his own being that they had no one with any knowledge in angelic Magic. So as the months went by Naruto had created a few spells for his angelic magic mainly healing and protective spells. Just as he had trained these last few months he also had managed to find the elusive Yasaka where upon finding her he had asked her out, she had agreed as she had remembered what had happened all those months ago since then she has not been able to get him out of her mind. As the months went by they grew closer together to the point where they knew about each others past with her being the next in line for being the head of her clan and him having to become a yokai having been born human but having to become a yokai in order to save his life after being pulled into a portal through the universes along with being the first of a new race called Nephelam. After being together for a few months Naruto had decided to make the biggest step in his life._

 _It was nighttime and the atmosphere was perfect for what Naruto had in store._

 _Having picked up his Girlfriend earlier that evening he took her out for a romantic walk through the park, as they walked through it they couldn't help but be amazed with how the night sky filled with stars, Naruto couldn't believe how he came to be with the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, it didn't help that by being under the moon light she looked even more angelic that it was considered a sin to behold._

 _'Well it's now or never, here goes nothing'. Thought Naruto as he prepared to surprise her._

 _"Umm Yasaka-hime there's something I want to ask you". Said Naruto as he get close to her._

 _"Yes, What is it Naruto-koi"? Asked Yasaka as she thinks about what could it be._

 _"W-well I know that we have only been dating the last couple of months but I feel like there is this strong connection between us, and I feel that if I don't do this now I will only come to regret it, so I ask you Yasaka-hime will you marry me"? Asked Naruto as he goes on one knee showing her the most beautiful diamond ring ever seen._

 _"O-oh my Kami, YES I WILL MARRY YOU NARUTO-KOI"! Exclaimed Yasaka as Naruto places the ring on her ring finger after which he stand and they lean into each other and share a passionate kiss._

 _Soon after the engagement was announced to her clan they were ecstatic about the marriage but there was a matter of tradition where the groom had to win the brides hand in marriage from her father, knowing it would bring mistrust and dishonor upon the family Naruto accepts the challenge. As it was they had one week to prepare for the match. Soon a week had come and gone and it was the day of the match._

 _Both combatants were in the center of the arena where everyone came to see the match._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming out to this event to determine if Naruto Uzumaki is worthy of lady Yasaka's hand in Marriage, let the match begin". Said Amaterasu with that the crowed cheered for the two fighters._

 _As the two stood in the arena they were sizing each other up after which they started the Match. Naruto came upto Yasaka's father and del a quick jab towards his chest but it was blocked where the man grabbed Naruto and tossed him over his shoulder, recovering quick enough Naruto knew that he would have to go all out in order to win, with that he released his dragon wings and took to the air where he started raining down streams of fire in an attempt to trap his opponent in a ring of a fire. It was all for naught as he saw the man extinguish the fire with a water spell. Having enough of flying around Naruto dives toward the man where he then sends bolts of lightning which connects and stuns the man long enough for Naruto to tackle him to the ground but just as he goes for a kunai Naruto is kicked of Yasaka's father as the man gets up they both get ready to continue where they go at it in Taijutsu they traded blows for a good 15 Minutes where they send each other back by punching each other hard enough to send them flying back feeling that it has gone on long enough Naruto unleashes his devil powers summoning the demonic armor now moving much faster then his opponent Naruto used all his strength to send Yasaka's father flying into the wall where upon contact the air in his lungs is released, refacing his limit Yasaka's father goes all out with a final attack gathering all his strength he charges Naruto to deliver a devastating punch sadly Naruto dodged where he sent a powerful punch that connects sending Yasaka's fathers flying and sent into unconsciousness making Naruto the winner of the match. After getting congratulated on winning and getting the clans blessing Naruto and Yasaka spent the rest of the day together. After that day the two could be seen everywhere they went._

 _Soon enough the day of the wedding came it was a momentous occasion all the clans were invited. The reception was elegant and the service itself was beautiful soon enough the wedding ended with everyone seeing the two off for there honeymoon._

 _(one month later)_

 _It had been a month since the wedding and their return from their honeymoon and soon enough it was Narutos time to head to the Human world at last._

 _Naruto-koi once you get to the human world please check up on the nekomata village I just have this bad feeling that something has happened". Said Yasaka in distress._

 _"of course Hime I too have felt something wrong aswell if anything happens I'll let you know". Said Naruto as he finished packing._

 _"Ok just please be safe my love" said Yasaka as she kissed Naruto._

 _"I will I love you" said Naruto._

 _"I love you too" replied Yasaka_

 _With that Naruto headed toward Amaterasu castle where he met her and Susano._

 _"You ready to go Naruto"? Asked Amaterasu as Naruto nods his head_

 _"Good now while your there I need you to keep an eye out for the devils attending kuoh academy I have allowed them to control that area but it is still Shinto territory I need you to see if they are following my rules or not" said Amaterasu as she and her brother prepare the teleportation seal._

 _"Yes your highness" said Naruto as he stands in the middle of the seal._

 _Soon enough the seal is activated and Naruto is teleported to Japan where the Nekomata village resides as Amaterasu thinks to herself._

 _'Please be safe Naruto-Kun I hope to hear from you soon'. Thought Amaterasu as she leaves the seals chamber in sadness._

 _As Naruto appears from the seal near the village he has a feeling of dread pass through him causing him to run towards the village just as its gates come into view he sees smoke rising from within just as he passes the gates he sees dead bodies everywhere and the village on fire._

 _'Oh no' thought Naruto._

 **Cliffhanger to befinished next chapter. Please rate and review and vote on the poll on my profile. Hope you like this chapter NeoGamer93 out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Massacre

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter of devil angel hybrid please read and review and vote on my poll.**

A massacre that's what could e described what Naruto saw as he walked through the blood and body filled streets.

"What the hell happened here"? Asked Naruto as he took in all the death and destruction as he is reminded of the war he was a part of in the past. 'Sigh I was hoping that this would not happen but it looks like I'm getting sucked into another war oh well nothing I can do about it now besides I have other business to attend to' thought Naruto as he continues to walk among the dead nekomata saddened at the loss of innocent life. As he continues he is able to hear evil laughter along with explosions after hearing this he rushes toward the sounds and sees something that makes his blood boil what he sees is a group of devils destroying and killing the village and the villagers having seen enough he decides to get involved.

"HEY" yelled Naruto getting the devils attention.

"who the hell are you"? Asked a devil.

"my name is unimportant all you need to know is that I'm your judge, jury and executioner" said Naruto causing the devils to laugh.

"HA do you really think you can kill us what a joke lets get him guys" said the devil as he and the rest attack Naruto.

Seeing them coming he gets ready just as they are upon him he strikes the leader with just a punch to the face sending him into a wall where upon impact all that's left is blood splatter organs and severed body parts seeing their friend killed in such a way angered and frightened the remaining devils who are now hesitant to attack seeing this Naruto just decides to end it where faster then they can see he appears before them scaring them taking this chance Naruto unsheathed his sword coated it in angelic magic and cut through the devils with ease. Now with them taken care of he continued through the village coming after the remaining devils when he saw a young nekomata about to be killed seeing this he rushed toward the devil and swings his sword killing the devil.

"Are you alright little one" asked Naruto but she was in shock from almost being killed knowing that she wasn't going to respond he used his sharingan to put her to sleep then used his Komui to send her somewhere safe unaware that by doing this he sent her to a life she didn't ask for.

"Now with that done I should continue" said Naruto as he continues through the village. As he does he found more devils killing any nekomata they found having enough of this he decided to use his angelic powers killing any and all devils he finds as he does some escape to report to their leader.

"Falbium-sama we have a problem" said a devil as he kneels before his leader.

"What happened" asked Falbium.

"My lord there's this stranger in the village killing our men so far he's killed a quarter of our forces I had been lucky to escape but the group I was with didn't stand a chance he fought like a demon but he had angelic powers what do we do", asked the devil just as he asked a silhouette shadow over them when the look up to the moon the see a winged figure covered by shadows soon they heard a roar of a beast but not just any beast a dragons roar scared of the beast the devils started running away but Falbium wasn't scared and commanded his army to prepare to fight which they hesitantly do.

After letting out his roar Naruto in his dragon form sees the rest of the devils gathered in one area after seeing that they were not leaving he prepares for battle hand flew down toward them once close enough he creates a ring of amaterasus flames trapping the devils knowing how deadly said flames are they stepped away from the flames lest they want to die. After doing this Naruto lands and confronts the leader.

"So you're the one who's been killing my men huh? Well it's been sometime since I have had someone powerful to fight" said Falbium as he prepares for battle.

"Yes I'm the one that's been killing your men for the atrocities you have unleashed upon the nekomata race that is something I can't ignore or forgive spilling the blood of innocent people disgraceful" said Naruto.

"Heh call it what you will it doesn't matter beside they were a weak race there was no need for such a race I just decided that since they were useless they had to go hehe" said Falbium with a smirk on his face.

"BASTARD JUST BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T A WARRIOR RACE YOU DEEMED THEM USELESS AND THEM KILL THEM FOR IT NO WONDER THE FACTIONS ARE SUSPICIOUS OF EACH OTHER" yelled Naruto.

"So what no one cares about this race anyway now enough talk" said Falbium as he charges toward Naruto thinking he's not all that strong and believes he could beat him easily.

Seeing him coming Naruto uses Komui causing himself to be intangible which caused Falbium to pass right through him which shocked him and his followers.

"What the hell was that" said Falbium after he turns to the mysterious person.

"Nothing you should worry about" said Naruto with that he charged Falbium with his sword at the ready but as he got close to Falbium he was sent backwards from a shock wave of Falbiums unleashed power sensing how strong his opponent was Naruto decided to unleash his power as well causing him to show his angelic trigger along with his sharingan and rinne-sharingan shocking the devils.

"W-what the hell are you" asked Falbium seeing the form Naruto had taken.

"I've been called many thing in my life demon, Kyuubi brat, hero, killer etc but these days I am what is called a Nephelam I have the powers of both devils and angels what you see before you is my angelic form now let's finish this" said Naruto with that he rushed against Falbium faster then he was before, shocked at his new speed Falbium wasn't able to block the punch that sent him into a wall.

Soon after he rushed toward Naruto but was dodged when Naruto unleashed his dragon forms wings and took to the skies with Falbium following him with that they started exchanging blows.

"Heh your stronger then I thought you'd be, to be able to go toe to toe with a Satan but its time to end this with that Falbium charged toward Naruto attempting to kill him, but Naruto just Doged and went higher into the sky where he prepared one of his most powerful attacks, Falbium sensing the power being built up tries to stop Naruto but fails when the attack is launched.

"FAIRY LAW" yelled Naruto once he did there was a bright light that blinded everyone after a few minutes the light disappeared showing all the devils knocked unconcious and the leader falling toward the ground once the technique was finished Naruto in his regular form lands near the unconcious devils knowing that with them knowing about him the others will be told and will be on the look out for him so with the use of his Rinne-sharingan he erased the memories of him ever being here and that the missing devils were killed by accidental friendly fire after that he left the village after dealing with the devils. After leaving he wrote a letter reporting what had happened in the Nekomata village.

(Present)

'SIgh that was the most saddest day to arrive in the Human world even if it was by chance that I would even encounter devils so soon, anyway I should focus on keeping my eye out for anymore devil activity. With that Naruto spent the next two years living in the Human world then one night he sensed the energy signature of the one that attacked him a few days ago near by.

'So you've decided to show yourself again huh this time you won't escape' thought Naruto as he followed the signature until he came upon Raynare kill a human.

 **Thats chapter 3 I know it's short but that's what happens when I can't base chapters off episode hopefully I did well enough and don't worry now that I have come to the cannon of the series the chapters will be longer hop you enjoyed this chapter. NeoGamer93 out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Death and Rebirth rewrite

**Hey everyone I'm back sorry for the long wait. Before the chapter starts I'm letting you know that this is a rewrite of chapter 4 I read in the reviews that I just basically retold the real first episode, though I was aware of this I thought it was a way to introduce the other characters but I was wrong, so I hope you enjoy this new version. Please read and review.**

 **I don't own anything**.

Having just arrived at the location of the familiar presence of the fallen angel, Naruto come to see that he was too late to save the human, but takes the chance to fight and kill the fallen angel.

Just as she was about to leave Raynare is blocked by an angelic energy lance flying by her face. Shocked at the fact that she didn't sence the angel near by she looks around only to find the one she tried to kill 2 years ago.

"YOU!" yelled Raynare as she saw the one who was stronger then her. "What the hell are you doing here"!? She asked as she took a ready stance knowing that if she let's her guard down she will die.

"Me? I was just enjoying the night when I felt your energy nearby, and knew that it was not a good thing. I was proven right when I had come by only to see you had already taken a life". Said Naruto as he walked towards Raynare causing her to take a few steps back in fear as she could just feel his power even if it just a little it was an overwhelming feeling of dread that she has not felt before, though try as she might she couldn't stop shaking due to his aura. Deciding to just cut her losses she tried to escape only to find that Naruto was in front of her just as she turned to leave. Taken by surprise she left herself open to an attack that Naruto delivered by punching her in the gut knocking the air out of her and caused her to fall to her knees in pain.

Never before as she felt this great a pain, sure she has felt pain but that was nothing compared to this it felt as if she was hit by a hundred angelic energy weapons at once, her insides felt like dough. As she tried to regain her breath and stand Naruto grab her by the neck and held her to eye level.

"Now I will only ask once who sent you and why"? Asked Naruto as he kept a firm hold on her neck that she couldn't break.

Knowing what would happen to her if she were to talk she stayed quiet as she looked into this monster's, for that was the only thing this person could be grasp. Though just by looking into his eyes she felt like a little ant compared to this creature before her and he hasn't even released his true form and he was still this powerful. Just knowing that he could easily kill her just in his basic form scared her more than anything.

Seeing that she was not going to say anything he just sighed and looked at her again. "Since you refuse to take I have no choice, just know that you could have avoided this by speaking". With that Naruto's eyes became blood red with an 8 point star around the pupils and said a word that Raynare would come to fear for the rest of her life. "Tsukuyomi" said Naruto and with that everything went dark for Raynare.

After she headed that word and felt a darkness never before felt she came to, only to see that she was tied up to a cross and before her was a legion of Naruto's each with a different angelic energy weapon ranging from swords to guns, each one of them were just waiting for the go ahead. They didn't have to wait long for soon one Naruto came forth. "This plane of existence is called Tsukuyomi, here time has no meaning, several days here will be a second out side, since you refused to talk for the 168 hours you will be tortured with these weapons, just remember that you could have avoided this fate". With that each of the Naruto advanced on the terrified Raynare and began the torture, after a few minutes that felt like hours they were finished, believing that it was over she began to relax, but what was said next crushed and terrified her more that the torture she just endored. "167 hours 59 minutes 59 seconds left" said Naruto and with that the torture continued and with it the screams of the fallen angel.

After what felt like an eternity, which was only a few seconds they came back to the real world only for Raynare to scream out loud in pain. Unfazed by this Naruto just knocked her out having already tried to get her to talk but before he could her mind shut it self down to keep it intact, after that he just ended the jutsu and knocked her out and left her near the fountain and approaches the human, but as he did he felt something off about the human like there's a new energy around him. After checking it out he discovered that the energy he felt was devil energy.

"Well this is interesting, it seems that not only are Fallen Angels after you but devils as well. The only question is why? What about you is so special that they target you?" asked Naruto as he slowly picked up the human and slung him over his shoulder and proceeded to head home to keep an eye on the human incase something else happens never seeing an unknown shadow appear next to Raynare. "Hmm it seems that we'll have more than just devils to deal with, but I wonder just what did he do to Raynare from what I saw he was just holding her by the neck then she just screams out like she was just toutured, just what the hell is that person"? Asked the unknown shadow as it picks up Raynare and leaves without a trace.

After having arrived in his house Naruto placed the new devil on the sofa as he went to get something to drink. After seeing that the devil was going to be out of it he decided to get some rest after making sure that The devil was not going to hurt himself in his sleep went to sleep himself.

The next day after having gotten up and ready he went to see if the devil was still out of it decided to wake him up.

After having shacken him to no avail he decided to do what he needed to do and slapped the devil awake. After doing it he was rewarded by the devil screaming out in surprise. After the shock of being hit faded he looked around the unknown room and saw someone who he didn't recognize. With a troubled and freightened look on his face ha asked Ummm wh-who are you? And where's Yuma"? Asked the new devil after he realized that he didn't see Yuma anywhere.

"My names Naruto as for Yuma I have no Idea who she is, now what do remember from yesterday"? Asked Naruto as he sat in a chair he brought from the kitchen.

"Well I remember that I was taking this girl on a date it went well, but it gets weird at the end all I remember was that she and I were in the park then she asked if I... If I..." after he said that his eyes widened as he recalled that his date had asked him to die for her just before she changed into her true form and killed him, or at least that's what her remembers but if that's true how could he be alive if he was stabbed last night.

"I see you have come to remember what happened". Said Naruto as he saw the look of horror on the devils face. Hearing this the devil nods with the look of horror still on his face as he looks at Naruto.

"Yes but I don't understand if I was stabbed last night and died how am I here talking to you"? Asked the devil.

"I have an idea but I can't say for sure though it may have something to do with that new aura you have" said Naruto as he continued to think on what the fallen angel and devils want with this new devil.

"Aura? what aura? I'm issei by the way". Said the now named Issei as he gave a confused look to Naruto.

"the aura of a devil it seems that after you were killed and I handled the fallen angel that I'm assuming is this Yuma girl, someone came by and revived you as a devil for what purpose I don't know".

Now normally anyone who was told that devils and fallen angels existed and that they were reborn as a devil would cause anyone who heated it to be fake but with Issei having seen a fallen angel transform in front of him and being revived as a devil after he knew he died was all true, but it was still surreal to hear.

After taking this all in all he could do was think on how his life just got more complicated.

"So I'm assuming that your one of them right, since you know about this secret world of theirs"? Asked Issei as he stared at Naruto.

"Welll Yes and no, see I am from there world but I'm not like them yet I am". Seeing his confused expression he went on to clarify. "See I belong to the Shinto faction of their world I was sent to keep an eye on the devils in this town as requested from the goddess Amaterasu herself, see after the last great faction wars ended with many casualties the factions came together and made a peace treaty as a show of good will the Shinto faction gave some of there land to the devil faction, but after some time and with the new devils taking charge they abused the gift and believed it was theirs since the beginning. The leader of the Shinto Faction had a feeling that this was happening but couldn't get someone to go check it out until I came along that is, I was sent to investigate and see what was really going on". Said Naruto as he explained why he was there.

"OK but what exactly are you? Are you a devil or a fallen angel or a regular angel for that matter"? Asked Issei as he was curious of what Naruto was.

"I'm neither of them yet I'm both of them. See I was born a regular human like you, but I was from another dimension where ninjas existed, we were at war and nearing the end we had to fight the mother of chakra many of us fell to her even the one I considered a brother. I had just sealed her when she made a portal to try to escape but I had sealed her before she could but in doing so I had made the portal unstable and was sucked in and appeared in the Shinto faction where I met Susano. After having trained there In my devil powers that I had gotten when I was sent through the portal and during the training I was given angel powers after this huge shock wave hit causing me to become a nephalam, a being with both angel and devil powers". Explained Naruto to an awe struck Issei.

"That's so cool, but now what"? Asked Issei.

"Well I need you help since the devils have taken you in, I need you to be my eyes and ears if you hear anything important than let me know, here I need you to remove your shirt I'm going to give you a way to communicate with me". Said Naruto as he got up and walked toward Issei as he reluctantly removed his shirt.

After getting close Naruto place his hand on Issues shoulder and focused as he created a dragon tattoo on his shoulder. "There when ever you have info send a little bit of energy into the tattoo and I'll be able to appear next to you just make sure that you alone before you do make sure your cover isn't blown and don't worry it only appears as you Chanel energy to it see". Said Naruto as he point to his shoulder where the tattoo was only to see nothing there.

"Now enough about that you can go about your day the devils who revived you should be in contact soon as soon as they do contact me to get the ones I need to look into". Said Naruto as he gave Issei the go ahead to leave.

"Right I'll contact you as soon as I can thanks for the help". Said Issei as he left and went home to relax and thinks on all that has happened.

After Issei left Naruto decided to inform Amaterasu on what has happened so far, with that he disappeared from his home and appeared before the doors of Amaterasu's palace. After entering and getting an audience with the empress he made his way toward the throne room.

"Ahh Naruto what brings you here"? Asked Amaterasu

"My empress I have come to inform you that the fallen angels and devils have begun to move, late last night a fallen angel killed a human for what reason I don't know but soon after I had engaged her and tried to get information where I had to torture her she still hadn't revealed their plans, but as I did so a devil had come by and revived the human as a new devil after I saw that the fallen angel's brain shut down and I ended the jutsu I took the new devil to my house and keep an eye on him but he was out of it until this morning where I explained everything to him and recruited him to help. I believe that with a guy on the inside I could keep tabs on the devil that revived him". Explained Naruto.

"Hmm I had not expected them to act this quickly but regardless good thinking on recruiting this new devil now hopefully we can plan accordingly to what ever they have plans now continue you work and keep me posted you are always welcome here Naruto now go and take care of this and be careful you don't know what they are capable of". Said Amaterasu as Naruto got ready to leave.

"Understood my empress" Said Naruto as he leaves.

'So they are finally making their move I wonder what it is they plan to do, I hope it's not going to be that disastrous but knowing them its only a matter of time before it comes to that, I just hope Naruto and his new contact will be able to handle it's. Thought Amaterasu as she sits on her throne.

After having left Naruto's house, Issei headed home while thinking about all that he learned. 'OK if I'm getting this right the world of devils and angels really exists and I'm somehow important to them. The question is what is it that make me so important, I mean I'm or at least I was just an ordinary guy who hung out with his friends and perved on the chicks even if it was a lie just to attract them to me. Man all this is just confusing'. Issei thought to himself as he headed home

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day Issei had gone to school and had noticed that everything was normal, his friends still perved on the chicks but what shocked him was that they weren't grilling him for answers on his date that they knew he was on over the weekend even though he himself wanted to forget about it. When he had asked them they looked at him as if he was crazy and had told him they had never met the girl he says he introduced to them.

After having dealt with that the day continued as it normally would. His friends had invited him to see this new hentai movie which just to through off suspicion off of him he agrees to go that night to watch it.

After school had let out for the day Issei had gone walking around to clear his head before he went over to his friends house.

'So far everything seems normal but I doubt it will stay that way for long'. Thought Issei as he continued walking and see how it was getting dark he started heading to his friends house but then he realized something weird. As he walked he heard a child arguing, thinking they were close he looks around only to see that the child was about 2 miles away, yet he heard them as if they were only a few feet away.

'OK that's strange must be because of my new devil powers'. Thought Issei when he realized how dark it was only to discover that even though it should be much darker he could see like if he was still in a lightened room.

'OK so I have enhanced hearing and vision, good to know'. Thought Issei as he wondered what other powers will he get as he continued heading to his friends house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After having told Amaterasu about what has happened so far Naruto had gone back home and decided to do a little scouting around the town, trying to see if he could find anything about the devils and fallen angels activities and how and why did it involve Issei. Sadly he didn't know where to look and knowing that he would just compromise himself if he were to randomly start follow anyone even if they were a fallen angel or devil they would most likely sense him no matter how much he hid his aura. With that in mind he decided to go train somewhere secluded to not cause any problems or raise suspicion.

After having found a place he started practicing his sword skills by practicing the katas for his sword style the dragon fang.

This was a style he created during his training with Susano. The Style was based on quick movement and strength. The basic stance is with the sword leveled with the wielders head pointing downward from there the user of this style can quickly slash upward when an enemy sees this and believes that quick movement would be impossible. From there the user can then follow it up with a straight thrust if the enemy managed to avoid it by stepping back giving the wielder enough time to get the kill. After having trained in it for a few hours he decided to do one last sweep of the town before heading home where he came across Issei as he was walking around. Soon enough he saw that he stopped at seemed to search around for something that he apparently found when he look into the direction of a mother and child arguing and had an idea that Issei had just discovered the basic powers of devils being enhanced hearing and vision. Seeing that nothing else would happen Naruto decided to head home to rest and see what would happen the next day.

 **Here's the rewrite of chapter 4 hope you like this one better please remember to review I like to see what you guys think. NeoGamer93 out.**


End file.
